Bloodline of a Neko
Official Description Development Team * Developer: Valencia I., Berus, Coroxn, Hyperactive and FEAR. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L. * Quality Assurance: Hyperactive and Coroxn * Audio: Elf Musician, Lord Iorwerth, Arianwyn * 70 Mounting |items= *Food and Potions *A horse *Spear, Sword or Pike. |kills = * Pirate King (level 76) * Maurania (level 105) }} The West To begin this quest, speak to King Dlyphwyn in the Cardiff palace. *King Dlyphwyn: Player! It's great to see you once more! *Queen Naiguizi: Indeed it is~ *Player: Good day to you, your highness and your beauty. *King Dlyphwyn: Recently, I have been visited by a Noctrazian by the name of Tyl... do you know him? *Player: Tyl?! We met at Port Phasmatys! *Queen Naiguizi: He asked us to propose trade between the two nations to improve relations with us. He said, he got contacts re-established with the Western Realms. *Player: The Western Realms? I thought THESE were the Western Realms. *Queen Naiguizi: Oh no no no no no, player~ These are just only part of the western realms. Honey, will you care to explain~? *King Dlyphwyn: Of course, dear. The Western Realms is far west of these islands, far FAR west. So west that- *Player: Excuse my disrespect, but, can't you get to the point all ready. *King Dlyphwyn: My apologies. AHEM. The Western Realms is a large continent that is located west of these islands. There is where you will find an abundance of resources. There is also some contacts we have over there, such as a few native elven tribes. These elves came through the World Gate in that area for some damn reason. But anyways, the port at Entowesnensettoh is the first settlement you will ever find there. *Player: So how do I reach them. *King Dlyphwyn: I'm pretty sure that Tyl can get you over there. He might not know, but it can't hurt to try. *Player: Thank you my king! *King Dlyphwyn: You are welcome! Feel free to come back anytime! You have my permission! *Queen Naiguizi: And mine too~ Onward, to the TRUE West! Travel to Port Phasmatys to speak to Tyl, only to find, hes not there. Speak to Neberozanumine along with Cazmodamerf (They will no longer be labeled as "Mysterious Merchant"s) *Player: Hello there. *Neberozanumine: Greetings human, how may I help you? *Player: Well, I'm just wondering, have you seen Tyl? *Neberozanumine: Well, if I could remember, he went to Port Cardiff. *Player: WHAT!!!!!! I HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY BACK THERE?!? *Neberozanumine: *sigh* You humans and your lack of patience. If you want to get there faster, just speak to Cazmodamerf. He's the master at exploring. *Player: Okay. Speak to Cazmodamerf. *Cazmodamerf: Good day, good day! Would you like to buy some wears? *Player: I would like you to tell me where Tyl is. *Cazmodamerf: Ah, he went back to Entowesnensettoh. *Player: Where is that at? *Cazmodamerf: Across the western sea. I could take you there if you like. *Player: YES! I want to see the west! *Cazmodamerf: Off we go then! The Pirate King As you travel across the sea, your ship will get attacked by a few cannon balls. Cazmodamerf and Neberozanumine will attempt to fend them off, but then they trailed them to the pirate's main base. *Player: Grrr... I hate pirates! *Neberozanumine: The Western Sea holds a very huge ring of them. Even more so than the Eastern Sea. *Player: So what do we do? *Neberozanumine: We must track the Pirate King and defeat him. *Player: Won't be the much of a problem. You will then trek to find the pirate king. Once you do, be ready, as he is a level 76 with accurate attacks. Once you defeated him, head back to Neberozanumine. *Neberozanumine: Well done, human. You will then head back onto the ship and head to Entowesnensettoh. You will then talk to Tyl. *Tyl: Player! *Player: Tyl! You fool! Where have you been?!? I have been looking all over for you! *Tyl: I apologize player, but I usually trade with other neighboring ports. *Player: Wait, are you unhooded? *Tyl: This is our home land! We do not need to be hooded! *Player: Your eyebrows... they are so long... connecting to your ears... so creepy... *Tyl: That's how we look here, but it really does not matter. Anyways, go on and explore the West. There are a few places I want you to visit. *Player: Sure! Who do I need to talk to? *Tyl: Speak to Zeno first. He's the only human you can relate to here. *Player: Will do! Westward Tasks Speak to Zeno, which can be found in the house with a quest symbol on it directly west of Tyl's location. Enter and talk to him. *Zeno: It's rare to see a human here! *Player: I am wondering if you can help me out getting used to these lands. *Zeno: Ahh, of course! This is your first visit yes? *Player: Correct. *Zeno: Hmm. Follow me. You will follow Zeno to where you will go to the center of the small village. Some of the locals will give you a strange look. *Player: Why is everyone staring at me? It's like they don't see a human every day... *Zeno: Do not mind the ones who stare at you. They just aren't used to seeing humans here. *Player: Right... Zeno will lead you to the temple, where the Priestess Nyomi is at. *Zeno: Great Priestess, an Gielinorian had arrived. *Priestess Nyomi: A GIELINORIAN?!? *Zeno: Yes... a Gielinorian. *Priestess Nyomi: I can't believe this... after all these years! A human traveler! *Player: Really? It sounds like it's a big deal. *Priestess Nyomi: It is! The only human that visited was Zeno! *Zeno: Aye. I assisted in our retreat from the God Wars. *Player: Where is your army. *Zeno: I'll show you. He then leads you to two guards outside. *Player: That's it? *Zeno: Yes, our army was frozen. *Player: ... wow... *Zeno: Come, I'll take you to some people I know. Friendly Faces Zeno will lead you south of the village to the forest, then east. You will be at a small hut with a small furnace and an anvil. Outside, you will see a Neko chopping logs. *Zeno: Maurania! Hau! *Maurania: Hm? Oh. Taŋyáŋ yah! Táku eníčiyapi he? *Player: Huh? What is she saying? *Zeno: She must be speaking Sioux again. Hold on. Say this. He will whisper you a few words. *Player: Okay... Maurania, Owákaȟniǧe šni Lakȟótiya. …Varrockian iyá wóyaglaka he? *Maurania: Yes, I do. Zeno taught me. *Zeno: Heh... *Maurania: So, what makes you come to my humble home? *Player: Zeno is just showing me around. Nice forest you have here. *Maurania: Thank you. I really enjoy being away from the village. *Player: So you are a hermit? *Maurania: Not really. Kind of though. *Player: Ah, I see. *Zeno: That's Maurania, the commander-in-chief of our armed forces. Since we only have two men serving as an army, we have her. *Player: I see. *Zeno: Let's move on. We have many more to meet. *Maurania: Not so fast. *Zeno: D'oh... I knew she'd say that. *Maurania: How am I to know to trust this man? *Zeno: H-he... *Maurania: We have a policy about humans here, especially what the Armadyleans did to us. Now, I want you to do something to make me trust you. *Player: How? *Maurania: I want you to attempt to defeat me in battle. Mounted. *Player: MOUNTED? *Maurania: Look, if you want to help us here, and make everyone trust you, you must at least have some skill at horseback. *Player: W-well... *Maurania: Good, you accept! *Player: EH? I NEVER SAID- *Maurania: Mehehehe. You can never beat the best mounter in the Western Realms! *Player: ... Get on your horse, and wield a good Spear, Sword, or Pike (Another weapon will NOT work), and charge at Maurania. You will begin to fight her, and after 10 hits, she will do a powerful burst to send you flying off your horse. Then, fight Maurania. She's level 105, and hits quite hard, but her defence is quite weak. Defeat her and you will gain her trust. *Maurania: I admire your strength! You have my trust! You and Zeno will travel to another place. *Player: That woman is mad! *Zeno: Yeah, Maurania likes to fight. She's like the western version of Linza if you think about it. *Player: (If you have done Deadliest Catch) Yeah, she is isn't she? *Player: (If you didn't finished Deadliest Catch) Dunno what you mean but... *Zeno: Ah, there she is. Heliopoliana! *Player: Eh, where'd she go? *Zeno: *sigh* shes a fast agile runner. Shes gonna appear behind me in three seconds... the camera is frozen for 3 seconds *Heliopoliana: BOO! *Zeno: *Shows no sign of fear while the player jumps* Hello, Heliopoliana. You realize that trick does not work on me anymore. *Heliopoliana: Aww, you are so cold! You aren't fun as Tyl! *Zeno: *sigh* Yeah. I know right? Anyways, this is Player: *Player: Hello. *Heliopoliana: Hi, Player! *Zeno: Yes, and now, do you have anything for him/her to do? *Heliopoliana: Mmm... Not really... *Zeno: Okay, thank you Heliopoliana. See you around! *Heliopoliana: Bye bye! *she runs off* *Player: What a crazy whaco. *Zeno: Well, shes my crazy whaco. *Player: What do you mean? *Zeno: Heliopoliana is my wife. *Player: Haha...ha... wha? *Zeno: Okay, so we have a few more to visit. Come. After you meet a few more people, a cutscene will emerge of where you, Zeno and his allies are all gathered. *Player: Wait, your the leader of this land, Zeno? *Zeno: Incorrect. The Shopkeepers and the Priestess are the true power. *Player: Odd... *Zeno: Yes, but, there are many mysterious things in the east going on. And... *Player: What? *Zeno: We are all wondering if you can help. *Player: Of course! I'd be honored! *Zeno: Excellent! Rewards * Access to the entire Western Realms. * * * Trivia * Although this quest has high requirements, this quest doesn't really use them. It's possible so new players cannot access the West easily.